My Loves
by xJAYx
Summary: Bella has some confusing and shocking news after she had to leave Edward to protect the Cullens eventhough she is married to one of them. How can she survive when her heart is ripped in two and is expecting a baby?
1. Daddy?

**Daddy?**

**Chapter 1**

Dearest Edward,

I hope you and your family are well, the last time I saw you all those moths ago I left you all well.

I know this may be hard for you to hear from me again but I have some confusing but delightful news for all of us. It gave the biggest shock I ever had even bigger than the time I first saw my eyes and fainted. Well, when we were together, I became pregnant. I discovered this just last week but was not completely sure. As you know vampires cannot have children, but it seems it is possible, for us.

You know I still love you but with my situation I have gotten into I know it cannot work between us. I thought you should know for when a baby comes for its daddy. I will write again to tell you what is happening and about our dear baby.

Your most dearest love

Bella x

* * *

**A/N: I know it is very short but hey I'm a beginner. I already have the story written down so there will be more. I just wrote this as one chapter so you know what is going to happen and so that you can make ur decision to read the rest. Thanks for reading. Please press that lil cute purple button underneath so I know what mistakes I have made or whatever. Go on. Its not going to bite. :P**

**xJAYx**

**X**


	2. Happy memories

_**So far: Edward has gotten a letter with some very shocking news: Bella's pregnant!**_

_You know I still love you but with my situation I have gotten into I know it cannot work between us. I thought you should know for when a baby comes for its daddy. I will write again to tell you what is happening and about our dear baby._

_Your most dearest love_

_Bella x

* * *

_

Esmes' face looked concerned but her mind was thinking: 'I'm going to be a grandma!'

"How could you not see for see this Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"I… I don't, I don't know. Edward I'm-"

"My Bella. Pregnant" he murmured

"You're going to be a daddy!" exclaimed Emmet trying to keep the atmosphere light as Jasper was so stunned to do anything.

Edward was overwhelmed. All he could think about since she had left was her but now there was another person. So many happy memories came rushing into his head.

**Flashback**

'Hey'

'Oh… Hi' Bella flushed

'I'm Edward-'

'I know' Bella's voice interrupted 'I mean,' trying to compose herself 'nice to meet you. I'm Bella' She glanced at Edward catching his eye, flushed again growing redder by the second.

**Flashback 2**

'Edward.' Bella mumbled in her sleep 'Bella Cullen' she giggled. How pretty, so handsome. I love him.' She giggled again.

**Flashback 3**

Sitting in the car in an awkward silence gazing at Bella he leaned his head towards her hesitantly waiting for Bella's response she moved forwards their lips pressing together. So soft, so gentle, so full of passion. Edward felt like he was soaring. He knew he wanted to be with Bella for the rest of eternity just behind that first kiss.

**Flashback 4**

'Bella, will you marry me?'

'Yes!' Bella jumped into his arms, 'Oh Edward!' she exclaimed looking at his grandmothers engagement ring on her fourth finger admiring it.

'You have made me the happiest man in the universe.'

I love you sooo much Edward'

'I love you _my _Bella.'

**Flashback 5**

The image of Bella in a white dress gliding down the aisle beaming at Edward. Charlie looking so proud giving away Bella. As Edward had overheard earlier Bella looked beautiful and he couldn't agree more.

End of flashbacks

Edward finally stated dazed…

"I'm going to be a daddy!"

* * *

**_So how'd you like it so far? Pleasseeee review. Thx. _**

**_xJAYx_**

**_X_**


	3. Answers

That night after Edward had gotten over his shock about becoming a father the questions of why Bella had moved away came tumbling into his head. He couldn't do anything but think about her. He hadn't thought about anything else since she'd left. He stayed in his and Bella's room and only coming out when Alice and Carlisle forced him out to feed.

He wished he could go to sleep and when he had woken up he'd see Bella beside him, smiling and kissing him saying 'morning sleepy head'. But vampires can't sleep so there was no chance or him doing that even if she was there with him.

He missed her desperately. He had even considered going to Volterra but thought if Bella came back he wouldn't be there to see her. While all this pondering was going on Esme was worrying about Bella. Esme had a kind heart and was always worried about Bella as she always found herself in trouble. Meanwhile Carlisle was in his study trying to figure out how Bella could have become pregnant. It confused him. He was the one who knew most about being a vampire after being one for 180 years. But this was just one situation he had never been in or heard of.

Alice and Emmet were the only ones who tried to be happy about Bella's news. Alice could sense that Edward in any normal situation would have been delighted but since Bella had moved away Edward was in the deepest pit of depression knowing that this time Bella had moved away and not him. He did it for Bella's own good but Bella. He didn't know why Bella had moved away. She always looked so happy together. He knew he couldn't guess the answers to his questions any longer he was going to have to find the answers one way or another.


	4. I thought I smelt a rat

Bella POV

I woke up shivering. I hadn't been able to get a shelter so I had to settle with sleeping behind a Chinese restaurant. The smell made me sick but I had to get shelter from the wind. I lay underneath some cardboard boxes in a place no one would go as there were only flat boxes lying about. I moved to get a little comfortable (I mean as comfortable as you can be sleeping on cardboard boxes and getting rained on) I didn't need to sleep but I was getting a little exhausted after running vampire speed (when no one was around) and permanently staying alert in case any vampires or humans knew me. What a situation I've gotten myself into. Here I am an 18 year old pregnant vampire.

_Oh my god what was that?_

There was a rustling then a few footsteps.  
_Shit! Another vampire! Well it is night but come on how far do I have to move to get away from other vampires?_

The cardboard boxes were lifted from me as I tried to shift away from the footsteps. I looked up into the face of the 'other' vampire. He had blood red eyes but had flakes of orange mixed in.

"I thought I smelt a rat."

* * *

OMG I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in such a lonnnnnggggggggg time. And I am also sorry it is so short. I promise another chapter very soon. But I have to go out like now. I am truly sorry if I am confusing you I'm confusing myself.

xJAYx

X


	5. Thankyoo ppl!

Okay, so I know people that I have messed around with this story a lot so I am really, _really _sorry about that. But now I am going to be responsible I am at present writing a new chapter so you'll receive it soon. Sorry again. I would also like to thank the following:

**Mrs.SophieCullen**

**EdwardVampireBella**

**Twilightlover16**

**wingedspirit**

**Iheartelmo**

**amobutterfly25**

For reviewing thank you sooo much for your suggestions and support.

**7Hdancinfrk**

**mollz30**

**Edwardgirl08**

**Roselie-look-a-like**

**Edward-Cullen-Lova01**

**babygirl242**

**BizarreBrunette**

**mzfam99**

**HorsesSW**

**ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES**

**Helen Storks**

**Thetard16795**

**wingedspirit**

**EdwardVampireBella**

**twilightlover16**

**Mrs.SophieCullen**

These amazing ppl (all of the people above) have added me to favourites or alerts or reviewed or done all of the above thank you so much ppl! Til the next

xJAYx

X


	6. Baby discoveries

The promised chapter:...

* * *

Al of a sudden I felt a surge of fear overcome me and a picture of red hateful eyes entered my head. I didn't know where it came from. Here I was sat in my room playing Bella's lullaby over and over again. But somewhere deep within this fear bloomed. I felt petrified, it just came from nowhere. I couldn't grasp where it came from. It didn't feel like jasper was sending any unwelcome emotions out as the house was already in depression after Bella's leaving. But this was something much more powerful. Like a message. Just then something clicked. I ran to Carlisle. I didn't even knock going into his study I was to anxious so I just burst through the door knocking it off the hinge.

'Carlisle, Bella's in trouble.' He looked startled from my dramatic entrance just staring at me. It finally registered in his brain what I had just said. He placed the book he had been reading previously down on his desk. He stared intimately at me with eyes fully of worry, concern, curiousness, bewilderment and most of all fear.

'How can you tell?'

'I don't know. It wasn't there one second and the next…' I wandered off thinking about what we could do staring through the wall of glass towards the forest.

'What do you mean? Did you have a vision? What was there?

'It was kinda like a vision but it wasn't. There was a surge of pure fear like I was about to meat my doom. I also felt petrified looking into red eyes full of hate and disgust.' I couldn't believe anybody could look at Bella with disgust. I was brought back from my thoughts by the eerie silence. I knew without looking back at Carlisle his brain was going 1000 miles per minute. His thoughts were so rapid that it was just a buzz in my ears. He suddenly jumped up from his desk chair and reached for an old leather-bound brown book. He placed it on his desk then looked through it flicking through it at vampire speed.

'I had suspicions but I didn't know…' he muttered to himself but not quiet enough for me not to hear.

'What? What didn't you know?'

'Edward calm down.' He said me while sitting back into his seat. I inhaled slowly but it till didn't help and Carlisle knew that so he continued talking. 'Edward this baby is very special, very special indeed. This baby is a vampire, a very gifted one at that.' I looked at him quizzically as he took a small time to calm himself down from the excitement but also dread overcoming him. 'It is very extraordinary that it has powers at this moment in time. I knew it would have powers I mean look at you and Bella. Both of you have powers.'

'What has this got to do with anything that I just saw and felt?' I asked impatiently. He held his hand up to stop me from talking and to indicate he was just about to explain. 'Sorry.' I muttered.

'Now as I was saying, this baby is very talented and special. It was able to send you an emotional and visual message at just a few months! Imagine what can happen when it is fully grown?' I had to admit it was impressive but scary at the same time. What would happen if the volturi got hold of my son or daughter when they were fully grown? Wait, hold it. Fully grown? Vampires don't grow.

'Carlisle you said when it has grown. Vampires can't grow physically or age wise.'

'Ah, Edward as it is a foetus at the moment it will have to grow to become a baby to be born. So when it is born it shall grow just like we did when we were babies. It would need to grow otherwise it wouldn't be able to be independent. So I predict that when the baby is in its late teens it shall be its full potential. Anyway that's beside the point we must get back to the vision. I believe what you just saw is what Bella has just seen. And the emotions you felt they were hers as well. I think the baby is able to send messages. In this case it was a warning telling us what has just happened at that moment.' I couldn't say anything I was completely and utterly shocked. My son or daughter is telepathic, strong and very powerful and he/she is only a few months old! Carlisle chuckle at my in incredulous expression and continued but this time looking more serious. 'Edward as this book says; this baby has been prophesised thousands of years ago. This is the child that the Volturi have been dreading. This is why their army is so big and strong. They have been preparing for years.' My mouth dropped at that. My unborn child is to fight against the Volturi with its thousands of thousands army. Oh. Dear. God.

'Edward we need to get Bella and the Baby back. Not just for your sake but for the sake of man kind. The baby may be able to protect Bella with its powers when it gets about 6 months old but at the moment. Bella and the baby are in deep trouble. **(A/N: I was going to put mortal peril here to put more dread and emphasis but they aren't mortal so it doesn't work. Anyway back to reading. As you were men/women.)** I am assuming the baby had drained of whatever energy it had otherwise it would have told you where they are but we now know what is happening at this very moment. We need a family meeting. Now.'

* * *

More than 1000 words wooo!!Tell me how you think it is going. I have deleted the letters because I've had a few new ideas. So I am going to incorporate the letters in but change them just slightly. I'll still have the samr ending. Don't worry. And for those who don't have a clue what I'm talkig about it doesn't matter. Alas if you were in the middle of reading the letters you'll find what they contained in future chapters Review! Please. Please? With an edward ontop? Hey presto it worked!

xJAYx

X


	7. Explanations

Al of a sudden I felt a surge of fear overcome me and a picture of red hateful eyes entered my head

_Before_

We need a family meeting. Now.'

**Edward P.O.V**

'As we all know, Bella has been gone for a few weeks now. And until late we have had no contact with her,'

'Hold it! Until late?' Rosalie had a curious expression as the rest were still puzzling it out.

'Please, I was just about to get round to it.' he looked irritated, 'as I was saying, we haven't had contact with here _until _about several minutes ago. We now know that the baby is a vampire, has talents, and is the dreaded vampire to end all evil.'

Before now the thoughts of my family had been a light buzz concerning what the meeting was bout but now it was like we were in a My Chemical Romance concert with screaming fans.

_What's going on?! Why can't I see anything!!-Alice_

_These emotions are driving me nuts!!-Jasper_

_Oh dear, the volturi will get to her soon. I hope she is alright.-Esme_

_Super powers! Cool!-Emmett_

_That's not fair, first she gets a baby and now it has super natural powers this is totally unfair!-Rosalie_

'Totally unfair!! Rosalie My wife and child are out there without me to be able to protect them when the volturi could easily capture them and you're saying its unfair! That's Bull!!'

Rosalie looked shocked at my outburst but I couldn't help it. I felt like I could break down any moment now but I had to stay strong, for Bella, just in case my child sent me more messages. _You needed to be strong_ I kept telling myself. Of course Carlisle was sympathetic but really needed to explain some things to the family. He looked at me to see if I was alright as Esme came over to me to give me a warm motherly hug. As usual it helped but I still had a gaping hole from where Bella should have been. He Carlisle seemed to have found that I was controlled and started again.

'Now, we now know that Edward and Bella's child is telepathic and can send emotional and visual messages. But it seems that the baby and Bella are both weak as it was only able to show us what Bella was seeing and feeling and that was red eyes, and immense fear. I'm sure if it could the baby would have given us more information but I its' four month state it is weak but has a lot of potential as prophesised.'

'Prophesised?' Esme said quizzically

'Yes, I had only thought it to be a myth as the story had been around for millions of years. I had come across the story when I was in Volterra those many years ago. I hadn't dwelled on the story as I thought nothing of it but as we see now it means a great deal to us all. Now the myth told us that there was going to be a child from two vampires, both with gifts, and would rule over all vampires and rid the world of all purpose evil. It would possess such gifts that the volturi would fear even with its thousands of thousands of warriors. That is why it has such an enormous army with vampires with only useful talents. This myth was only outsider vampires that weren't inn the volturi. Even the warriors don't now what they are getting ready for. Of course this story was very important to the volturi and was kept in a locked place that I accidentally discovered one day while reading in one of the many libraries. I am sorry dear, I didn't tell you this before but if the Volturi found out I have told anyone else I was frightened they would use it against me.' Esme walked over to Carlisle embracing him saying 'Dear, it is alright. If you keep things from me you always have a good reason why and I trust you to make that decision. You were only being thoughtful, as you always are. Now stop fretting and get to the plan of action.'


	8. Shit!

**Bella P.O.V**

Oh shit! He always came at the most inappropriate times; like at my wedding, he started shouting at Edward calling him a Bloodsucker in front of my family and friends I had to get priest Emmett to turn back to normal Emmett and get out intruder out even thought I had invited him.

But this time I couldn't get Emmett or anybody to sort out my problems. I needed to face him by myself. But I then realised something was wrong. He had red eyes, he was taller and more muscular than ever, but still had the same russet colour skin. He was part wolf, part vampire. But the most frightening thing of all, he was evil. Evil Jacob.

Fuck, shit, fuck. Shit. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!

I was in for it big time, I could tell by his evil grin, evil glint in his eye that were once filled with happiness, by his evil emotions. They were coming off of him like heat from a fire. It hit me smack in the face. My nose burning with the intensity of his stench. I was in deep shit, with no escape.

Shit!

* * *

As always I would like reviews. Been a while since people have reviewed cough cough

What do you think Bella's got herself into? Any guesses?? Actually I'm not sure myself. So scratch that. Anyone want to suggest? otherwise I will find a crap idea that I thought of at 1 am like I normally do. I write the majority of my chapter in the night when I'm supposed to go to sleep as ideas just pop up. This chapter was written at 12.44 am. Hense he very short chapter sorry. My brain is dead.

xJAYx

X


	9. What happened?

Just to think I loved him all those years ago. Torn between romantic, caring Edward and happy, carefree Jacob. But here I was looking up in Jacob's fire-y eyes with nothing but fear drenching me.

'So, you did become one.' Jacob spat

'Of coarse I did Jake, you knew I would but I did still love you.'

'You don't know how long I have waited to hear you say that to _me _but it doesn't make any difference now. You still picked _him_ over me.'

'Jake…'

'No, don't say anything.' He looked away from me as if he was disgusted in me. 'After you went, a clan of 5 vampires came, they were human drinkers, they came upon your' appealing sent and went crazy in search of you, killing anyone and anything that got in their way. That's how I got turned into this.' He gestured to his now abnormally gorgeous physique. 'One of them attacked me a I went to go to your house to protect Charlie. It bit me but didn't kill me but I wish I had died as the next 2 months were the worst in my life (except from when I saw you happy with him). I changed in my wolf form I am the only one of my kind to be changed into this…this thing.' He looked down at his russet coloured hands.

I was shocked, Jacob had been in pain to protect someone he wasn't even related to.

'Charlie died in his sleep at 92 years old, I was able to go to the funeral but only because he was buried in La Push, I was then forced to leave as the pack couldn't trust me anymore as I was now half vampire and had to obey the treaty. The pack was very small to what we were before as we had lost a few when killing the vampires. I am now one and the worst kind as I found out a few weeks after I had left La Push I couldn't live off animal blood and also couldn't die so I am now left in this horrific body, as a nightmare, which people cower from for the rest of eternity.'

Oh God. What had I done?

Yupp a short chapter but I am not getting reviews to tell me anything. I hoped I wouldn't have to do this but I guess I now have to start bribing. As I feel no one likes my story so I never feel the urge to write as it seems I am writing for no one. So Please REVIEW and if you don;t know how to PUSH THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON BELOW SAYING REVIEW!!

Jay

X


	10. AN Sorry guys

Sorry guys but I'm putting my stories on a halt at the moment as when I come to writing the chapters they are further in the story and I get inspiration every now and again so I change things so I want everything OK for the readers of my stories

Sorry guys but I'm putting my stories on a halt at the moment as when I come to writing the chapters they are further in the story and I get inspiration every now and again so I change things so I want everything OK for the readers of my stories. I'm also every now and again working on different stories. Sorry again guys when I feel things are good enough to be posted I will post them but for now I need a break with having a very busy summer touring England and wales and with it being the start of the school term.

Happy reading!!

xJAYx

X


End file.
